Lacrimosa Lilabelle / Bellamose
Lilabelle Lacrimosa is a member of the famous Fairy Tail Guild. She is not a mage since she cant use magic , so she fights by using weapons especially two thorned whips. She used to wandering around doing missions to live. She joined Fairy Tail after she met up with Natsu and his team during a mission and ever since she became part of their family. Natsu gave her the nickname Lacribella because when they first met ,he was unable to pronounce her name. Lilabelle was always irritaed when she was calling that but she gave up when other adopted Natsus habit as well. Appearence Lilabelle is a short slim girl who has long curly hair. Her Hair is brown with light brown highlights . Most of the time ties up her front hair with a hairclip ( 2 small red balls) but she also changes to other hairstyles as well. Her body is slim and a bit curvy but she doesnt have a big chest . Her height is 1.50 but she looks a bit taller due to the heeled boots she wears. Her skin is pale and soft and she cant stand heat because of it. Her purple fairy tal guil mark is located at her left upper part of her leg. She always,but always wear a deep blue/purple collar around her neck ,with gold design and a small blue pearl in the middle of it and a silver pendand with a red stone. =Outfits= Lilabelle changes many outfits but she alwyas stays at a specific style . And her guild mark is always shown. #Normal Outfit : Its the outfit she wears most of the time She wears a prink shirt with no sleeve ,two small belt below her chest and a tied up green leather at the end of the shirt . She wears yellow brown/green shots that lets her move freely #when she is fighting , brown boots (the left one is taller) and a white black lined soak only at her right leg. # She usually carries a small yellow bag with her. #Peacock outfit : An outfit with long peacock feathers hanging around the right side of her belt. #Belly Dancer Outfit : The outfit she wears when she belly dances. #Invader Outfit : An outfit she wears when she doesnt wear her normal one. #Widow Outfit : A total black outfit with the color she likes least. Lilabelle wears black only when she feels the need to mourn about something. She wore this outfit 1-2 times. #Formal Dress : Just like every girl ,Lilabelle has a formal dress too. Its color is light pink with a purple ribbon aroun the wist. #Tomboyish Outfit : Outfit with peacock feathers as hair design. Her hairstyles matches with the outfits as well . Personality Lilabelle is a sweet shy girl. She cares bout others and likes helping . She has great potnetial and she wants to get stronger in order to stand iat her feets. She likes trainig and difficult challenges. She trains very hard to improve her stamina and skills in order to become stronger She is strong ,athletic and her small size is an advantage in battles for her. A hard worker in other words. She preffers beling called Belle instead of Lilabe ,in short. And she is always smilling She may looks like it but in reality Lilabelle isnt very confident about herself. Being in a mage guild when she isnt a mage herself, made her start feeling uncomfortable and sometimes a bit jealous. Her worst feeling is feeling weak, a feeling that became stronger when Laxus started bulling her (calling her weak and trash) when she first joined the guild. Despite that , if its needed to protect her friends ,she will stand and fight . She is also very afraid of seeing nightmares and sometimes she experiences sleep paralyses . She also hates looking at mirrors. She loves reading books and learning new things about everything. Her hobby is belly dancing and she is really good at it . Like everyone ,Lilabelle has some bad habbits as well. Firstly, she smokes ,rarely and when she is under pressure.Secondly she talks badly under pressure ,and she is short tempered. Magic and Abilities / Equipment As its said above ,Lilabelle lacks the ability to cast spells even though there is magic inside her, In order to fill the gap ,she speciallise in fighting with magic weapons such as her twin thorned whips. Except her twin whips, she also uses a whip similar to the one that Lucy used during Edolas arc. Lilabelle also trains in martial arts . History (so far) Before Lilabelle join Fairy Tail , she used to wander around from town to town ,doing missions to earn money in order to live. While picking the same mission with team Natsu , Lilabelle came across with the guilds members for the first time. While helping to end the mission, Lilabelle became friends with Natsu and the others and at the end Erza asked if she wanted to join their guild. The girl accepted and find a new home , a place to sleep with no worries. Lilabelles previous home , and family is unknown since she claimed that she is an orphan. She met up with Laxus Dreyar for the first time ,when she entered the guild ,and while everyone was so nice to her , Laxus treated her as a trash ,a weakling, saying that he couldnt believe that they let a trash like her join the guild. Battle Festival ' During the battle festival , Lilabelles first serious opponent was Alzack . While trying to pass her in order to find Laxus and save Biscca ,Alzack attacked her and they had a fight. Lilabelle managed to escape without wining hurting him . While the rest of the guild was looking for Laxus, Lilabelle sliped secretly and found out where Laxus was waiting. She actually sensed it.She had no idea how she did but she trusted her feelings .And she was right. Lilabelle found Laxus at the church and they fought. Deep inside she knew that she had no chances of winning but at least she would try to gain time and keep him busy until the others come and before he does something that may hurt others. The result of the battle was obvious from the start. Laxus beated Lilabelle up and continued hitting he even if she had fallen acconsious , His attacks would have caused her death if it wasnt for '''Mystogan '''who in the last minutes ,saved her . Lilabelle was found later outside the chruch by other members of the guild and managed to open,even for a bit, her eyes just to see Natsu beating up Laxus just before she falls acconsious again. Later , when everything calmer down , after Laxus got expelled from the guild and left the room where '''Makarov '''was, he saw the next door opened and so he entered. He found there Lilabelle lying at a bed, with bandages all over her body trying to cover her bruishes . Laxus continued looking at her, realising the outcome of his foolish actions . He turned around to leave the room ,and he whispered ''I'm sorry.'' .' Very later , during a mission ,and before the '''Edolas arc ,'' Lilabelle came across with Mystogan whom she couldnt recognise since she hadnt seen who saved her during her fight with Laxus. Lilabelle thought that she was in danger since she sensed a strong magic power comming from him .But for some strange reason that man infront of her was familiar. Mystogan passed near her ,and he nly said one word Mystogan" . '''Edolas Arc During the edolas arc, when the fairy tail members were sucked by anima and transfered at Edolas, Gajeel with the help of his counterpart learned by accident that Lilabelle dont have an edolas self. Unable to find more about that ,he could only think that her counterpart either died , or for some strange reason he cant explain.....doesnt really exist. Sleepwalker Arc (story fanarc made by the creator of the oc) Sleepwalker arc is the storyarc of Lilabelle where her story is revealed. The arc starts with a darker theme this time, with strange dissappearences and attacks to people and rumors talking about hooded shadows that move and have life. Everyone is afraid to walk at the streets at night . When the rumors spread more to the world ,Lilabelles behaviour starts to change. She isolates herself, starts wearing black , and acts as a loner wolf. The other guilds, along with Fairy Tail has sent away mages to find information about these strange rumors and while most of the strongest mages are away , things become more complicated . After hearing a conversation between Makarov and Gildarts , Lilabelle disappears from the guild. Levy is found at the same night badly injured with memory loss. The Guild Masters cant collect not even a bit or information about the hoods ,the Counsil of Magic cant take things under control and Lilabelle is nowhere to be found. The Hooded people are comming closer to Fairy Tail , while at the same time Lilabelle is found by some other guild members ,exhausted and injured . Its pretty obvious that these people are a threat to the guild but still their true perpose behind their acts is still unclear. Lilabelles mask starts slidding and her true self is dangerously starting being revealed. Relationships Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Female Category:Characters